Music to My Ears
by Vietchi French
Summary: Ned's and Sally's friend comes over to live with them and he brings along his daughter! His daughter is like Jojo, silent and creative. Will they hit it off? Will this blossom into something new for both of them? RATED T FOR THE FUTURE.
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomers

Estelle: My first fanfiction so please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Horton Hears a Who or any of the movie characters. They rightfully belong to Dr. Seuss.**

**INFO: IN THIS STORY MY CHARACTER, JAMIE AND JERRY, MAY WEAR THINGS THAT AREN'T FURRY BECAUSE THEY LIVED SOMEWHERE ELSE AND THE WHOs THERE WHERE DIFFERENT THINGS.**

"They should be here by now!" exclaimed Ned McDodd, the mayor of WhoVille, who was pacing on his fuchsia carpet in his lovely home in WhoVille.

"Well, maybe their flight was delayed." Comforted his wife, Sally McDodd.

"Flight?! What flight? WE'RE ON A FLOWER!" yelled Mayor McDodd on the top of his lungs.

"I meant, you know how Jerry loves to fly on his heliwhopter, maybe he just took a little longer flying it and just forgot the time." Said Sally, trying to reason with the mayor.

Then they heard a loud knocking sound against the door of their house. Ned got up and ran all the way downstairs to the door and opened it to be engulfed onto a large bear hug. "JERRY!!!" cried out Ned, glad that his best friend ever since his Groove phase was back and he gets to LIVE with them!

"Neddie!!!" exclaimed the big and burly who, Jeremiah or Jerry Whokavich.

"Now, you see, I should have my daughter around here somewhere, but I just can't seem to find her and well you know how she can be, wandering around and getting-,"

"Lost?" squeaked a tiny voice.

Everybody turned around a saw a very short Who girl with midnight blue hair that covers her right eye and the end of her bang turns to a little wave; her hair in the back also turns to little waves as well. She was wearing a brown trench coat top with a black pleated skirt. Her ebony eyes showed shy-ness and fear. "Aaahhh….there's my girl. See, she's all grown up now. She actually grew 2 inches already this year!" yelled Jerry, oblivious that his little 'girl' was embarrassed.

Her eyes widen and her face was flushed. "DAD!!" She squeaked, more fear than ever in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, you want me to tell your name? OH RIGHT. Whoopsie-daisy, this is my shortie of a daughter, Jamie, remember?" queried Jerry.

"But you can call her Ellie." Jerry said.

"Well, don't be a stranger! Come in!" beckoned Sally, gesturing Jerry and Jamie to come in.

"STRANGERS?! WE WERE FRIENDS FOR A LOOOOOOONG TIME MY DEAR SALLY!!!" yelled Jerry.

"It's an expression, daddy." Jamie told her dad.

Jerry blushed. "I-I-I knew that…"

Ned laughed. "Come on in guys!"

Once they all got in (with Jerry carrying all the luggage much to Jamie's protest), they all sat down to be introduced to ALL 96 children (with one missing from the bunch). "This here is my daughter…" droned Ned, until reaching the end of introducing his 95th daughter had he realized his son is missing! "Hey, where's Jojo?" He asked, looking around everywhere, searching for his only son, the heir to the Mayor of WhoVille.

"Here he is!" exclaimed Sally, towing along what Jamie may think is the most handsomest Who ever.

He wasn't much taller than Jamie and he had an apathetic face while being shoved in front of Jamie. Much to Jojo's surprise, he found her _attractive. _"Uh…my name's Jamie." Ellie squeaked looking around so as not to meet his eyes.

"Jojo." The handsome Who muttered, averting his brown eyes to the floor so as to not meet Jamie's beautiful ebony ones.

"Ellie? There's not much to see on the ceiling, left, or right." Said Jerry.

"Huh? Oh right." Chirped Jamie.

"Jojo." Jojo muttered, turned around and left the room.

Ned sighed. "Oh, don't mind him, he's just uh...silent all the time basically." He said.

"Aahh…well it's okay. Jamie here is pretty silent although she does chirp and squeak occasionally or when she has to." Jerry explained.

"Well, we did kind of force her to say hi even though she's uh…bashful." Sally said, picking up her teacup and taking a dainty sip.

"So, what school is she going to?" asked Ned.

"Hmm…I was wondering between WhoVille High or WhoVille's Creative Academy, as Jamie is a little artist." chuckled Jerry.

"Why not WhoVille High? Jojo goes to that school!" exclaimed Ned.

"What a delightful idea! Jamie, you're going to WhoVille High!" shouted Jerry, picking up Jamie and twirling her around.

"Daddy, please put me down." Jamie squeaked.

Once she was put down firmly on the ground, she turned to look at her Uncle Ned. "Where do I sleep?" she asked, about to carry her four suitcases.

"Go up and go to the door that has a sign with your name on the left." Sally said with a smile.

Jamie nodded and picked up her four suitcases (they were pretty light) and progressed up the stairs.

Author's Note: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Room description would be in the next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter 2: New Room

Recap: "Go up and go to the door that has a sign with your name on the left." Sally said with a smile.

Jamie nodded and picked up her four suitcases (they were pretty light) and progressed up the stairs.

She turned left and went to the door with her name on it. She hoped there wasn't any DisWho stars poster or anything that she dislikes. She turned the golden doorknob to her room and opened it. There was this faint lavender smell. The room was just…perfect. The walls were sea foam green and it was bare. 'THANK YOU!' shouted Jamie in her head and rushed to her queen sized bed.

Her bed's pillows and blanket all had writing on it (it was made that way) and said 'rock princess', 'I love diamonds', 'rockstar', and other cool saying with really cool sketches on it. Her blanket was black on the outside with a thick hot pink border and the inside of it was blue. Two of her pillow was the exact same as her blanket except it had a guitar on it. Her other two pillow were white with diamonds and the sayings, 'Punk princess', 'ice baby', and 'I heart diamonds'. Jamie smiled, although the bed's theme did not say who she was, she liked it only because it looked really cool. The best thing was she had a nice oak desk that had drawers. 'Hmm…I think I should paint some words on it to say which drawers which.' Jamie though and promised herself she'll do it during this week on September 6th, 2008.

She took out her Who Notebook, a brand new style of laptops, and set it down on her desk. She then took out her WhoPod and put it on her WhoPod's speaker already on her desk. She sighed contently. 'Heaven…'

She went over to her closet to put her clothes away. She took out some fur dress for special occasions, some skirts, black skinny jeans, black flats, converse, and neon color RocketWhos. After she was done, she changed out of her travel clothes and into her bright green t-shirt that has a cute picture of a kitty on it and her black skinny jeans and her black flats. 'Oh! I forgot something!' Jamie thought and ran over to her last luggage (the others where in the her closet), she took out a blue stuffed animal. It had tiny elephant ears and a short snout, but it was REALLY adorable. She took the elephant plushie out and put it on her bed. "There we go, Ellie." Jamie whispered and went out the room and down the stairs.

Author's Note: Wow, two chapters in one day! Sorry this might be a bit too short, but I couldn't think of anything else.


	3. Chapter 3: First Dinner together

Recap: "There we go, Ellie." Jamie whispered and went out the room and down the stairs.

"DINNER!!!" shouted Ned McDodd and all of a sudden there was a HUGE stampede of girls and one Who walking quite slowly, Jojo.

Everybody settled down on the table adding two movable chairs for the newcomers. "Well, don't mind that you have to move every 12 seconds or anything, but let's dig in!"

Jamie and her dad looked at each other questioningly. "Uh…what do you me-" Jerry was cut off by a sudden movement to the right.

"Eep!" squeaked Jamie, her water sloshing left and right when she picked it up.

"No worries! I just need to spend 12 seconds with my daughters and son, so you may have to get used to it." Ned explained to Jerry and Jamie.

Jamie gulped, 'I don't think I may ever get used to this feeling' she thought.

Jerry nodded, "I see."

As dinner progressed, so did the sisters go one by one. After 8 minutes, all the girls have gone and there was only one Who left and that Who was Jojo McDodd. "So, what's up J-dawg?" asked Ned in what he think is the Who kids' 'lingo' these days.

Jamie held back a giggle. 'Really? This is what he think is the 'lingo' these days?' She laughed in her head.

Jojo sighed. He picked up one slender, furry finger and turned the timer to 0, got up, and left with only touching part of his dinner. Jamie felt sympathetic towards Ned, but then she'll probably feel the same as well if she was forced to take the job of mayor.

Once everyone was done eating, they all got ready for bed. Except for one certain Who…

Author's note: I'm on a roll!


	4. Chapter 4: The Observatory

Recap: Once everyone was done eating, they all got ready for bed. Except for one certain who…

When Jamie was done putting on her pajamas, she looked out her window. 'A shadow?'

She got up from her rock star bed and to her window. She looked a bit closer. 'Jojo?'

She went to her closet and got out a trench coat and put it on. "I'll be back Ellie" Jamie whispered to her elephant and opened her door, walked to her right, down the stairs, and out the front door.

The cold wind brushed against Jamie's furry cheeks. 'I think he went somewhere toward that huge dome with the telescope.'

She hurried along. Soon, she reached this slingshot. Jamie gulped. She found a big rock, settled herself in the slingshot band and used all her strength to put the big boulder on the little lever. ZING! Jamie was slinged high up. She silently screamed. She saw some stairs and clutched on to it. She scrambled toward the stairs and saw a huge red door. She tried to push it but it wouldn't budge. She sat down to think, but instead tumbled over. What she saw was beyond her mind. Instruments of every kind, even some she never saw! "Whoa…" She whispered.

"How did you get here?"

Jamie looked up and saw chocolate eyes looking into her ebony ones. "I-uh…saw you coming here so I followed because I was curious. So sorry!" Jamie said quickly.

Jojo sighed and turned around and was quickly absorbed into his new invention. You just say you're feelings and it'll come up or play a song with that emotion. Right now, the invention, or the Emotion Player, was not going along so well. "Um…do you mind if I help you?" Jamie asked in her tiny voice, a voice that Jojo found _heavenly_.

Jojo wanted her to help him, but he was afraid that if he did, she might unearth his true feelings for her. Jojo shook his head; he didn't want to risk it. Her lips fell into a tiny frown. "Oh…okay. I might as well go then." She said and went out through the tiny door she later had discovered.

Jojo's face had all these emotions. His stomach felt empty even though he already ate dinner and he felt sad because he just let her go through the door without doing anything. He grunted, but continued to do his work.

Jamie looked back to the observatory; she was already in her room and in her bed. 'Good night Jojo.' She said in her head and drifted of into a peaceful sleep, waiting her next day in WhoVille High.

Author's Note: Aaaww...sweet! The day has ended, but tomorrow is her first day in a new school! YIKES!


	5. Chapter 5: School

Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and faves! My first time here and I'm loved!

Recap: 'Good night Jojo.' She said in her head and drifted of into a peaceful sleep, waiting her next day in WhoVille High.

"WAKIE, WAKIE." Jamie groaned. She turned to her side and clicked a little button on her whochick alarm clock. She got up and headed to the shower.

After doing all her morning basics, chose her wardrobe for the day (which consisted of a black shirt, skinny jeans, and RocketWhos), and walked downstairs. "Good morning Jamie!" exclaimed Jerry, hyper as ever.

Jamie gave him a little nod, grabbed a piece of toast that had popped put of the Whoster, and was out of the front door and on her way to WhoVille High.

-WhoVille High-

'This place is HUGE.' Jamie Gasped, looking at every single detail.

"Impressive, I know." Chuckled a voice behind her.

Jamie turned around. She saw a male Who with black hair and blue highlights styled so as his bangs covers one eye. His hands were stuffed in his black fur shirt and he was towering over Jamie. "Hey there shortie," He smiled, "The name's Finkle, Henry Finkle."

Jamie smiled, "Jamie." turned around and to the front office down the hall.

Henry smiled, "Interesting…"

Jamie went in the front office. She walked toward the lady who she thought seemed friendly enough. The lady looked up. "Oh, you must be the new student. I'm Lauren Renn, but you can just call me Laurie." Laurie said giving her a smile that said, "_It's okay; I won't bite._"

Jamie gave her a tiny smile. "My schedule please." She said.

Laurie smiled again, got out a piece of paper from the desk, and gave it to Jamie. "There you go sweetie, also, here is your agenda and locker with the combination." Laurie said, handing her a tiny agenda that had the schools' seal and had some writing. It looked like it was leather.

Jamie took the agenda and looked inside. A note dropped. She knelt and picked it up and unfolded it. It was her locker combination. 'Turn to the right two times until it lands on 19, turn to the left one whole time until it lands on 49, then turn right until it lands on 27. LOCKER #130A'

Jamie smiled a little, nodded toward Laurie, and walked out. She had to go up two flights of stairs to find her locker. It was right next her homeroom, Mrs. Thorwho. Jamie did her locker, and stuffed in her binders and decorations. She took out her Mathematics binder (all of them were already labeled) and went inside her homeroom. Apparently no one was in homeroom yet except for another Who, whom she later recognized as Jojo. Mrs. Thorwho looked up from her paperwork. She was rather _plump_. "Aahh…the new student. My name's , photographer and teacher." She winked at Jamie.

"You can sit over there next to over there." Said , pointing to the empty seat next to Jojo.

Jojo looked up from the book he was reading when he heard his name. He saw Jamie and Mrs. Thorwho pointing at the seat next to him. Jamie nodded and started to walk toward him. Jojo was ecstatic, but concealed it by looking at his book again.

Jamie sat down and out her stuff on the edge of the desk and took out a little sketchpad and started to draw on it. She drew a tree and a Who boy sitting there reading a book. Strange enough, the Who looked like Jojo…Jamie blushed and closed her sketchbook. Instead, she busied herself decorating her agenda with cute little borders.

Later, Whos started to come in the classroom, talking to anyone they saw, sat in their desk reading, doing what typical Whos do. Suddenly, when every Who was in the classroom, a Who snapped their finger. Everyone became quiet. Jamie turned her head to see a female Who with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, sparkly lip gloss, and cladded in everything pink. "I'm here!" She announced, as though she owned the place.

"Hey Steph!" said a brunette Who, walking toward 'Steph' clad in everything baby blue.

"Hey Kiki!" said 'Steph'.

'Steph must probably be short for Stephanie.' Thought Jamie.

"Hey, we got a new kid!' exclaimed Steph, walking towards Jamie.

"So what's your name?" asked Stephanie, placing one manicured hand on Jamie's desk.

"Jamie." Short and simple.

"Well, Janie, you're sitting next to my boyfriend." Stephanie said.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "It's Jamie."

Stephanie laughed. "Oh you poor, poor girl, you must be suffering the mental retard-ness disease. I said, 'You're sitting next to my boyfriend' so shoo."

Jamie stayed put. "Oooh…Steph. She's like, defying you." Said Kiki.

"Like, whatever. We'll just make her life her a living Tartus." Stephanie declared, flipped her platinum ponytail and walked away.

"It's Tartarus."

Jamie turned her toward the voice. It was none other than Jojo McDodd. Stephanie turned her head, "I, like, knew that."

Jamie laughed in her head. Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the start of classes and the end of homeroom. "Don't worry, this isn't the end." Stephanie told Jamie.

'Drama Queen.' Jamie thought and went to her next class, Mathematics.

When Jamie arrived to her class, Room 10-8, she walked toward the end of the room. Her professor, Dr. Whoji, was an old fellow, with a gray beard and gray hair styled in points from left to right to the top to the bottom. He was also described as a _spiky_ fellow by many. "We have a new student so behave!" He barked at the class.

"I believe her name is Jamie." He said to the class and went back to doing equations on the board.

As if by coincidence, she sat right next to Jojo. Jojo turned to look at her and gave her a tiny smile and went back to what he was doing, writing in a notebook. Jamie smiled to herself and started to write down her assignments. She took notes after notes, committing them to her memory, but she knew she'll still have to study them no matter what.

After Math, Jamie had Literature with dramatic Ms. McFurry (who had a crush with Dr. Whoji), then History with Dr. Kelan (who had a crush with Ms. McFurry), after that she had lunch.

Jamie looked around to see who she could sit with. She saw a certain Who with black hair and blue waving like a madWho to her. 'Henry.' Jamie thought and walked toward him.

Jamie put down her lunch tray and smiled toward Henry. "What's up Jamie?" Henry said, giving her a tiny salute.

Jamie pointed up. "Ah…yes, the ceiling." Henry chuckled.

"I'm sure you know Jojo, my main man, here." Henry said, pulling Jojo next to him.

Jamie nodeed and picked up her sandwhich and took a bite out of it. 'Tuna=good.' Jamie thought.

Henry just kept chattering away. "So, how do you like WhoVille High?" He asked.

Jamie was snapped out of her thought. Jamie shurgged, as if to say "Okay."

"You like Stephanie?" Henry inquired.

Jamie shook her head. "Drama Queen." She stated.

"She's hott, but yes, a Drama Queen." Henry smiled.

"She has a WHOLE army of wannabees and boyfriends, but she's targeting for Mr. McDodd here." Henry explained.

Jamie nodded looking at Jojo. Jojo looked away. 'Grr..Why did Henry had to tell her that?' Jojo questioned to himself in his head.

"Uh…well, I wouldn't want to interfere with that." Jamie told Henry.

"Woah, I think that's the most words you spoke the whole day." Spoke Henry, chuckling at this.

Jamie blushed. "Aaww…don't go silent AGAIN." Henry whined like a puppy.

Jamie shook her head and continued to eat her tuna sandwhich and drank her milk. "Great, I become friends with the most silent people in all of WhoVille." Groaned Henry.

After lunch, Jamie had Science (which consisted of Biology and Chemistry) with Dr. Frink (he looked a lot like Albery Whostein.), then special classes, such as Art with Mrs. Wilmer and Gym with Coach Holler. After constantly falling down the rope in Gym, it was time to change and go home. When Jamie was in the locked room, she was cornered by Stephanie and her army. "Hey, lookie here. It's Jandork." Stephanie laughed at her own joke.

'Jandork? Really?' Jamie pondered.

Kiki laughed, "Good one, Steph."

"I know right? It just, like, came to me."

Jamie saw her chance to escape, away she went, got her messenger bag and left the locker rooms. She ran out the back door of school that connected to the gym, turned right due to a corner, but was halted by none other than Henry Finkle. "Whoa shortie, where you going?" Henry queried.

"Home." Was Jamie's short reply and dashed off to her new houme.

**Authour's note: Well, that was a nice day at school. Jamie got a lot of notes to review, but hey, it's high school. What did you expect? Oh. This is one of the most longest chapter I written, because a certain someone who reviewed wanted a longer chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Babysitting and a new girl

Recap: "Home." Was Jamie's short reply and dashed off to her new home.

When Jamie returned to the McDodd's household, she was bombarded y 95 (or so it seems) girls. "How was your day? Mine was fanatstic!", "Have you ever had a WhoPhone? I want one so badly.", "I got an A on my WhoStory Test! Did you?"

"All right kids, now stop it. I believe Jamie had enough questions for a day." Said Sally, smiling her oh-so gentle smile.

Jamie smiled back, "So, Jamie, do you mind watching the kids with Jojo? No, well see ya!" Sally said, taking her chance, grabbed Ned and Jerry, and sped off.

Jamie was just standing there. 'What just happened?'

"Yay! It's snacktime!"

"Snack…time…?" Jamie gulped, if it's chaotic at dinner, it'll be even more chaotic during snack time.

"AAAHH!!!!!!" Jamie began to run.

**Few Minutes Later**

'Phew, great it's naptime.' Jamie thought and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

**Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-doo-doo-da-da**

'Is my phone ringing?' Jamie asked in her head and picked up her whophone.

"Hello?" She squeaked into her speaker.

"HEY JAMIE!!!!!" Blasted out a voice none other than Henry Finkle's.

"Henry? How did you get my phone number?" Jamie wondered.

"Student Directory." Henry replied.

"Oh." Jamie's mouth made a little 'o' to accompnay that 'Oh.'

"Okay. Guess what? I gots a girlfriend!" Henry shouted with glee.

"You sure you're the boyfriend?" Jamie asked, thinking that it's usually the girl who exclaims that she has a boyfriend.

"Haha. Funny, Jamie. Her name is Robin." Henry said.

"Robin?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, she's in most of my classes and she is awesome. She has like auburn hair that is short and flips outward at the end, like yours, and she has these beautiful hazel eyes! She is so cute!" Henry went on and on about his new girlfriend.

"Uh…Henry. Bye." Jamie hanged up.

'That was kind of rude.' Jamie thought, but went ahead and made herself some dinner.

'I wonder where Jojo is.' Thought Jamie.

As if on cue, Jojo popped out of nowhere and made himself a sandwhich. He looked over at Jamie and left the room. Jamie actually felt kind of sad. Jojo felt hollow inside and it's as if there was a tiny tear at the corner of his heart. He didn't know why, but he may have a hint.

Jamie kept her head down. She sighed. "I should apologize to Henry." She thought aloud and went to pick up her phone. She dialed Henry's number (in which it was automatically in her phone book) and after 3 rings he answered.

"THAT WAS BEYOND RUDE TO HANG UP ON ME!!!! BEYOND RUDE-NESS MISSIE!" Shouted Henry.

"Sorry." Muttered Jamie.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." Click.

Jamie finished her dinner and left to her room and feel into a night sleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late with the story. Since the internet was fixed I couldn't focus on the story. '^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Haircut and Robin

Author's note: I'm sorry for the LONG wait. I'm just lazy so I made this a bit long for you guys! Oh and fan art of Jamie Whokavich and Henry Finkle is VERY much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HhaW!

**RECAP: **Jamie finished her dinner and left to her room and fell into a night sleep.

Jamie awoke to the sound of birds chirping out of the window. "Why do I feel like Snow Who?" Jamie asked herself quietly, and slipped out of her comfortable bed covers.

She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and headed towards the bathroom across the hall. When she walked out of her room and on the pathway to the bathroom, she accidently bumped into no other than, Jojo. He was dripping wet, and that just added into his already gorgeous-ness, 'WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?!' Jamie thought, perplexed.

Jojo just looked at her funny and walked away. Jamie sighed, and went on to do her daily needs. When she was done showering and putting on her clothes, which consists of bright green t-shirt, skinny jean, and converses. She ran down the stairs of the McDodd's house towards the dining room and took her seat, next to one of the daughters of the McDodd. Her name was Jenny and she was kind _annoying_. "Good morning Jamie! Guess what, some guy asked me out and I totally turned him down! Oh my gosh, I just realized we had a test today. Oh well." Jenny looked smiled at me.

Jamie gave her a laugh, although it was forced. "So, any guys you like?" Jenny asked, poking Jamie on her side.

Jamie felt some heat crawl up to her cheeks. She's blushing! Jamie shook her head furiously. "Jenny, stop bothering Jamie now." Sally told Jenny.

Jamie sighed, 'Thank you Sally.'

Jenny pouted, "Hmph".

Jamie felt a sudden lurch. "Wh-?" Jamie blurted.

"Oh dear, the chairs needs some oil." Sally sighed; she looked at Jojo a little.

Jojo caught her look and sighed, got up from his chair and went out of the dining room. Jamie looked around, puzzled. "Jojo built the whole dining table, so he oils the chairs since Daddy broke it last time he tried." Jenny explained to Jamie, catching the look Jamie gave.

Jamie nodded in understandment.

=====AFTER BREAKFAST [TO SCHOOL WE GO~]====

Jamie was walking towards the school when she saw something coming at her at full speed. Jamie's eye widened and she started to turn back. "JAMIE!!!!!" Henry exclaimed hugging the little Who.

"Good morning." Jamie squeaked, wiggling her way out of Henry's hug.

"Oh, fine. Don't hug me." Henry cried, giving a depressing aura.

"Aw, no worries, I'll hug you!" Said an unknown voice.

Jamie looked at where the source of the voice was. It belonged to a female Who, with a yellow fur shirt. Her eyes were hazel and she had short dark brown hair and right at the end of her hair, it flipped outwards a bit like Jamie's. "I'm Robin, that idiot's girlfriend." Robin introduced herself to Jamie, giving a little curtsy.

"Jamie." Jamie introduced herself as well, looking at Robin.

"Wow, you're tiny." Robin stated, looking down at Jamie.

Jamie blushed; yes there was a great difference in height between her and Robin. "Hey, that's not nice!" Henry scolded Robin, but he had that little happy twinkle in his eye the whole time.

Jamie sighed at that observation, 'Love…' Jamie thought, but she blushed right after that thought, because for some reason, Jojo McDodd popped in her head. "GYAH!" Jamie squealed, and started running to the school's door.

"Weird girl." Robin said, looking at the spot where Jamie was just standing a minute ago.

"Probably got spooked by the-," Henry put on his spooky voice, "DUN DUN DUN, PRINCIPAL!"

Robin smacked Henry on his arm, "Stupid, the principal is not scary, except for that wart."

Henry grinned, "You got it babe."

Jamie ran all the way to her locker once she got inside the school, but accidently, bumped into number one drama queen, Stephanie. "Watch it Loser." Stephanie huffed, pushing Jamie to the ground.

Jamie looked up at Stephanie; Stephanie looked down at her and smirked. "You know what REALLY annoys me? Your hair. It's too retro." Stephanie retorted, taking scissors out of her pink fluff purse.

Jamie backed away a little; she was too scared to get up. Stephanie walked a bit closer grabbed Jamie's bangs and _snip_ .

Jamie stared at the strands of her hair that slowly fell to the ground. Jamie's eye widened. She got up and grabbed the scissors from Stephanie. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Stephanie yelled, mouth open in disbelief.

Jamie just kept running until she got to the girl's restroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Oh no.' She thought, staring at herself. Her hair was _ruined_. Her little wave was cut, so now it looked so plain weird. She sighed, and raised the scissors she had in her hand, and went on cutting her hair. After a few minutes, good thing she went to school early, she was done cutting her hair. Jamie looked at herself closely in the mirror, she didn't know who was staring back at her with those warm ebony eyes she had. 'Wow, I look different.' She commented in her head.

Jamie's hair has changed a lot; she had somehow styled her bangs so as it rested on her right eye nicely. Instead of it curling up, it just ran straight and a bit curved. She had also cut her back part of the hair, making it so as it just fell straight. 'No more waking up and curling your hair, Jamie.' She thought to herself, smiling a little.

=====LUNCH HOUR=====

"Whoa, when did you get a hair cut Jamie?" Henry Finkle asked when he settled his tray down next to Jamie's.

"This morning." She stated.

"I like it!" Robin exclaimed, sitting next to Henry.

"I bet Jojo does too." Henry snickered, Jojo just glared at him.

"So why didja cut your hair?" Henry asked, curious of Jamie's sudden will to cut her hair.

Jamie pointed at Stephanie, who was chatting on her pink whophone. Henry followed the finger and his gaze landed on Stephanie. "Ah, I see…nope, not really."

Robin sighed and smacked Henry upside on the head. "Ow!" Henry yelled in pain, clutching where his head had been hit.

===At another table===

"Look at those dweebs." Said a certain blonde Who, glaring at Henry and the people who were around him.

"Like, totally." Kiki laughed, thinking she made a joke.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her brunette friend, "Kiki, that's not funny."

Kiki stopped laughing, "Well, anyways, why are we bothering that newbie?"

Stephanie gave a little chuckle, "Well, she's fresh meat. We need to crush her like we did with all those other dweebs."

Kiki looked at Stephanie questioningly, "But if we crushed the other nerds, then how come they look like they're having fun?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes again, "Kiki, we all know that they're just pretending."

Kiki shook her head, "I don't think so, and they look like they're having a lot of fun."

"It doesn't matter anyways." Stephanie tossed her blonde hair with a flip of her head.

Kiki was still confused. "Ok, listen up, Kiki, we want to crush Jamie's spirit, because she just waltzed in and thinks she can be a popular Who and be Queen of Everything."

Kiki giggled, "But you're already Queen, Steph."

"I know Kiki." Stephanie told Kiki.

"So, we just need to uh…crush her, right?" Kiki asked.

"Totally." Stephanie said, leaning back in her chair.

===LUNCH HOUR OVER===

"That was some good lunchin', right squirt?" Henry asked Jojo, ruffling hair.

Jojo rolled his eyes. "That wasn't nice Jojo." Henry said, locking Jojo into a noogie.

Jojo grunted in frustration, and got out of Henry's lock. "You're bothering the kid." Robin told Henry, tugging on his ear.

Henry pouted, "Why must you hurt me so?"

Robin pondered this question for a while and finally answered, "Because you can be an idiot, but you're my idiot, so it's okay."

"I LOVE YOU TOO ROBBIE!" Henry exclaimed, hugging Robin and cuddling her.

Jamie gave off a sad look when she saw that, 'I wish someone can do that to me…' She thought.

Jojo caught her look and felt sad as well. He sighed in frustration, and went on walking to his next class.

===AFTER SCHOOL===

Jamie was walking with Jojo back to the McDodd's household. "HEY JAMI- what did you to your hair?" Jerry bursted out of nowhere, but when he saw Jamie's new hair, he got curious.

Jamie made a scissoring motion with her hand. "Hey, we're not supposed to be playing charade until 5." Jerry told Jamie, tapping his wrist as though indicating a watch was there on his orange fur and wiggling his orange mustache as well.

Jamie giggled, but still did the scissoring motion. "So why did you cut your hair anyways?" Jerry asked, and his answer was a darkened expression on Jamie's face.

"Ah, I see." Jerry said, nodding his head in understandment.

Jerry looked over at Jojo and gave him a little smile and leaned over so his mouth was right next to Jojo's ear and whispered, "She's quite the beauty, no?"

Jojo shuddered from Jerry's breath sending chills up his spine. Jerry leaned back and frowned, "Harumph."

Jojo blushed a bit, but he dashed away so Jamie can't look at his face. Jamie looked at Jojo, attempting to catch a glimpse of his face, but he ran too fast. "Aw, it's okay Jamie, c'mon let's go home."


End file.
